The Game of Death
by yukoaishiteru
Summary: Uruha got kidnapped by somebody...His band mates Aoi, Reita, Ruki & Kai decided to save him from the kidnapped...character add,Miyavi& Shou ...A story contained adventure,friendship & some funny... Sorry for my broke English...
1. Chapter 1 Uruha got kidnapped

It's a cloudy day in the morning. They was no photo shooting or else to do today. So they decided to have a practice in their own practice room. Uruha was sitting besides the window in the practice room. He was thinking about something, something his band didn't even know.

"Hey, Uru…What are you thinking for?" asked Aoi.

"Nothing…" said Uruha softly.

"Are you sure? If you have any problem, you can talk to me, I can be your own listener" Aoi had worry for his little guitarist.

"No, it's okay to me. Thank you…"

"Alright guys, now lets us do our last practice and go home!" said Kai with a cheerful voice.

They started their first song, named 'Leech'. This was their new single on 12.11, then they played 'Guren', 'Silly God Disco', 'Reila', 'Tokyo Sinjuu', 'Filth in the beauty' and the last song 'Taion'.

The song 'Taion' was described about a girl name Junko Furuta,16 years old in Japan that kidnapped by 4 boys below 18. Until 44 days, she was found dead. It was a high level of notoriety in Japan. That why ruki wanted to write this song for the little girl.

"Finally… Its end!" said by Kai with a happy face.

"What a guy can always be so cheerful and happy?" said Ruki quietly without lets his little band mates heard.

"What you just say? Ruki? " Kai asked with a scary face.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, you will scare me." Ruki reply Kai and rolled his eye.

Reita and Aoi giggled around and Uruha seem didn't care about them.

"Why are you always so quiet today, Uru? You know I truly worry for you?" Reita came near to Uruha and said.

"Sorry because I let you worry, but I'm fine…" Uruha took his bag and walked to the door "I have to go home now, see you."

"But Uru…" before Reita finished his words, Uruha had closed the door.

"He will be okay, Rei… He know what he really want…" said Aoi

"I hope so…" Reita said whisper.

Uruha walked quietly on the road, the people passed by his side and gave him an eye. Many girls screamed at his back and Uruha didn't care for the ear-piercing sound.

It's started raining. But it not so heavy, Uruha walked on the road without an umbrella.

He likes raining; raining can make him feel fresh.

He walked slowly in the rain and reached his apartment. He tried to open the door under the apartment.

Suddenly, a van stopped near by Uruha and Uruha can't feel anything anymore.

**XXxXxXxXxX Uruha's pov xXxXxXxXxXX**

I just want to go home and sleep for a whole day. And now what?

I'm kidnapped by the guys I don't even know their face. What a lousy luck!?

I'm on the van, my eye is cover by an eyeshade and I can hear the sound of the road. Where they want to bring me to? I think not many artists have this experience before.

Calm down, Uruha! The first thing you have to do is thinking how to get out of here!

The van stops…

"Get down the van!" One of them says that to me and brings me down the van.

A few minutes later, the eyeshade that cover my eyes have been taken down.

It is a very simple and crude house and up to 4 peoples in the house. They all wear a cartoon mask.

Suddenly, I feel I will be like the girl in 'Taion' and murder by these guys. May be I will die in this place…

No, I can't die here…My band mates will come and save me. They will know I have been kidnapped after I disappear with no let them know…

"Aoi-kun, have you got through?" asked Reita.

"No, he doesn't answer anyway…" Aoi worried about Uruha.

"May be he just go to bath" Kai tried to console Aoi and Reita.

"About an hour, what he doing in the bathroom? Sleeping?"

Aoi asked with a little anger.

"May be… You know I also have sleeping in the bathroom before?" Ruki had gave his stupid comment.

"Hahaha…" accepted Ruki and Aoi, the rest of them laugh loudly.

"What are you all laughing for?" Ruki said with his innocent eyes "Haven't you guys try that before?"

"Stupid Ru! How can you sleep in the bathroom?" Kai asked by doesn't stop laughing.

"Stop it you all! Uru was disappeared, how could you guys can laugh so happy?"

Aoi was truly got angry.

"Calm down, Aoi…We call him after 30 minutes, if he doesn't answer, then we go to his apartment, agree?" Reita knew Aoi was very care about Uruha, so he stopped joking around.

"Okay…" Finally, Aoi had cool down a little.

**XXxXxXxXxX 30 minutes later xXxXxXxXxXX**

"Please answer your phone, Uru…Please" Aoi said with the sounds only he can hear while calling Uruha.

Unfortunately, Uruha can't answer the phone because he was kidnapped.

But they didn't know, so they decided to go to his apartment to look for him.

Uruha's apartment, an iron gate under the apartment…

"Hello, Rei-kun…come visit Uru-kun?" the guard of Uruha's apartment asked Reita because Reita had came here few time.

"Yes, these are my friends, can we go up?" asked Reita.

"Of cause you can, but Uru-kun has not come back yet…" said the guard.

"What? He hasn't?" Aoi is surprise what the guard just say, "But he said he wanted to go home, usually he now is lying on his bed"

"May be he had gone up but I didn't saw him…" said the guard.

"Then, let us go up to find him." Reita said to his band mates.

At the same time, Kai's phone was ranging…

"Who that?" Ruki was curious.

"It's our manager, Hello…?" Kai answered the call.

After Kai end the call, he turned his face back to them,

"Bad news guys…I think we have to go back to company now…"

"But why? Aren't we find Uru?" asked Aoi.

"That the problem…Uru, got kidnapped" Kai said word by word.

These words shocked them; they didn't know what they can say,

"Got raped? You must kidding right?" Reita did not believe that his childhood friend will be kidnapped so easily.

"You think I will kidding with this kind of thing?"

"But how could he got raped?" asked Aoi.

"How could I know how he got kidnapped!?" Kai was angry

"Hey guys, just stop this… Lets us back to our company to plan how to save Uru, okay?"

Ruki tried to stop them from their quarrel.

"You right, Ru… let's go." Reita had cool down and say.

**~ PS company ~**

"How is it? Have the kidnapper gave the call again?" asked Aoi.

"No, they haven't… I'm worry about Uru-kun" the manager said.

Meantime, the phone in their room rang.

They shocked for a while and their manager answered the call with telephone transmitter.

"I guess you have known that your little guitarist was kidnapped…" the voices liked a 25 years old man.

"How much you want?" asked Aoi by a serve tone of voice.

Kai had shuddered with Aoi voice; he didn't hear this voice since he met Aoi.

"How much? Sorry my little friend, I don't want money…" The man seem want to make fun with them.

"Then what you want!?" Reita totally loosed his patience.

"Don't get angry, you like a lion that is howling beside the phone, my ear will get injure, you know?" said the man.

"Reita, please cool your mind… Sorry, but what you really want?

Ruki cooled down Reita and asked that man.

"Good question, Ruki… I don't want money, I just want to play a game with you all…" said the man.

"Play a game?" asked Kai with inconceivable.

"Yes, a game… If you can find Uruha-kun in three days, then I'll let him go" the man said again "But if you fail to find him, then don't blame me for hurt your little guitarist"

The man gave them a caution.

"I tell you, don't hurt Uru or I kill you!" Reita gave a warning to the man.

The man laughs grimly and said "The game is begin…"

Then he ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding kidnapper

"What the f**k!? How can we find Uru with this little time?"

Aoi said himself and walked back and forth in the room

"After three days they will hurt Uru!" then gave a punch to the table.

"Calm down, Aoi… We will find Uru, don't loose your hope, even the chance is very tiny…"

Ruki said and Reita nodded his head.

"Um guys are you treat me as the dead?" asked Kai.

"Of cause. But why?" Reita and Aoi looked strange to Kai for his strange question.

"Damn…you all totally forgot…" Kai said sadly.

"Have any idea what he talking about?" asked Reita to Aoi.

"No, why don't you ask Ru? He must know…" said Aoi.

"Take this seriously, Kai can hear the special sound wherever…even is in the phone." said Ruki.

"Thanks Ru, you are the only one who truly understand me" said Kai with touch.

"Oh, I remember! Uru and I had failed cheat Kai by saying we are heading to the company…but we are in the game park." said Aoi.

"That was because I heard the sound of Game Park." Kai giggled.

"Then, what you heard in that call? Do you know where the man gave the call from?" asked Ruki.

"I not sure but it may be has a factory besides the place."

Kai had a little disappointed.

"But there have many factory in Japan!" said Reita.

"I know, but it is the only thing I can hear in the call…"

Aoi put over his hand on Kai's shoulder and said "It's okay, Kai…If he give a call again, make sure you listen attentively."

"Of cause I will!" Kai had cheer up.

"Now Rei, Ru…Lets try our best to find Uru…" said Aoi.

"Okay, let's go…We can't waste our time anymore" Reita said to his band mates.

**XXxXxXxXxX Uruha's pov xXxXxXxXxXX**

Few hours, I guess I had been lock up in this place a few hours.

It is a very simple designs in this room, its own a settee with two seats and a table in the room, a window with iron grating. I seem in the jail, but without a handcuff.

Suddenly, the door has open. A man with a wolf mask has come in. I sure he is a new member because he is different than the other four man. He is younger than them, like 25 to 30 years old man.

"Hello, Kouyou-kun… (Kouyou is the real name of Uruha)" The man extend greeting to me.

"You… Know my name?" I have been shocked.

"Of cause I know your name… If not, how could I caught you at your apartment?" The man comes near me "Kouyou-kun, come sit on the sofa…"

I shocked again when he ask me to sit on the sofa like a gentleman,

"Why you want to catch me? What do you want?" I try to pluck up my courage to ask him.

"Be relax, Kouyou-kun… Please sit on the sofa." He repeats again.

I sit on the sofa and waiting for his answer

"You truly want me to answer your question isn't it?" I nodded my head.

"Okay then, I wants to play a game with your friends…" he says.

I silent for a while,

"You always like to play game don't you?" I already know who this man is.

"So you know who I am now…then what else you want to know?" He seems happy that I have recognized who he is.

"What game are you playing with them?"

"My little Kouyou…How can you be so intelligent? But I like it." He came in front of me and strokes my hair.

"You are not answering my question…"

He moves his face few centimeters in front of mine and I can feel his breath.

"Sorry my beauty…I just want them to find you in three days." He says softly.

"If not, you will going to kill me?" I continue from his words.

"Of cause not. No people will like to kill a person with a pretty face like you, Kouyou…" he denies my words.

"I told them I will hurt you after the time pass…"

You won't hurt me…" I say firmly

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" He says with a sinister smile.

I not sure…I know he will does something crazy when he get mad.

"I have to go now, I will come here tomorrow…" then he walk out from the room, before the door close he turns his face to me and says "I won't treat you badly in this three days, but please don't do something stupid that will make me mad…"

Then he shut the door.

What the stupid thing he said? I try to find out the thing he said and found that he had left my hand phone in my pocket.

Holy shit! What he really want me to do? Are he tries to test me? What will he do after I call them?

But I can't call them, if he catches by the policemen, he will be keeping in jail for many years. I can't let him be catch.

The thing I only can do is waiting for my band mates to save me.

**XXxXxXxXxX One day ago after Uruha got kidnapped xXxXxXxXxXX**

"How was it? Have find him?" asked Kai with a little wan and sallow, he had no slept for whole night to find out where Uruha will be locked from the Japan map.

"No, we had gone all the place that Uru probable will be locked…But still didn't fund him."

Aoi had become tired but he tried to restrain himself from sleeping.

"I think we need a long holidays after save Uru…" said Ruki.

"But now we have to take serious to find Uru." Reita said.

"I know, Rei…You have say these few words whole time, won't you be bored?" asked Ruki.

"Sorry, Ruki. I don't know what I can say after all…"

Reita had drunk a cup of coffee that make by Kai.

"Oh damn! Kai this thing is very bitter!" Reita yelled.

"But it is the best way to make us be summon up our energy…" Kai said and drunk his too.

"Oh shit! This is bitter than before!" Kai had yelled too.

"Haven't you guys hear we have such thing call milk (cream or toffee also can) before?"

Ruki said with a forced face and drunk his own coffee that had added milk.

~What a stupid guys I haven't seen before? ~ Aoi thought.

Reita and Kai started giggled for their careless.

The phone had ringed, Aoi asked them for silent and answered the phone.

"Hello, may I look for Lily?" A strange woman voice.

Aoi ended the call after told her that she was wrong number.

A little while, the phone rang again. But it was not the kidnapper, "Is Uru's hand phone numbers!" Reita surprised and Aoi answered it immediately.

"Uru? Is that you?" asked Aoi.

"Unfortunately, no. But I can call him if you want…Hey my beauty, wake up…Your friends want to talk to you…" the man said softly and they heard the sound of Uruha vague at the other side, sound liked him had just wake up. They had a bit relaxed.

"Sorry…What you just say?" asked Uruha with vague voice at the other side.

"Uru! Do you hear me?" Aoi asked loudly on his side.

"I hear you, Aoi-kun…I been here for whole day when you come to save me?" asked Uruha.

"We have try our best…I promise we will find you in the appoint time. Where are you now?" Aoi said.

"Hey! I haven't finished yet!" Suddenly, they heard Uruha yelled.

"Sorry guys, he won't tell you where he is…" said the man.

"Lets him talk to me!" Aoi shouted to the man and Uruha didn't yell anymore at the same time.

"I can't. I just let him sleep for a while because he is so noisy…And I want to remind you that you have two days to find your Uru-kun…Bye!" The man ended the call himself.

"Damn! How did he let Uru sleep? A stick or medicines?" asked Aoi to himself.

"Aoi, that question won't have any help to our plan…" Kai had a little funny to Aoi's question.

Later, their manager had cake with a parcel on his hands

"Hey, what is that?" asked Ruki.

"I don't know…There was no sender's address on it…" said the manager.

"Then…Let us open this parcel!" said Kai.

After opened the parcel, that was Uruha's ring…

"SHIT! This is Uru's favorite ring!" yelled Aoi.

"Stop yelling around Aoi, let see if there have any things inside…" said Reita.

"Guys, I found few pieces of sakura in the parcel…" Ruki said with few pieces of sakura on his hands.

"This is the second prompt he gives to us…" Kai said.

"He? You mean the kidnapper?" asked Aoi.

"Of cause…He must treat us like his toy." Reita gave his conclusion.

"Now…Let us find the place that has sakura trees and a factory around." Kai said and took out his map.

"There have five places that suitable with these condition." Said Kai

"Five? It will take few days to travel both!" Reita wonder at the result.

"But if spilt up, I think we can travel both in two days…" said Ruki.

"Okay…Now we spilt up to two persons a group, Kai and me one group and you two another group…" said Ruki.

"We move from far to close, after finish searching we back to company and rest for few hours…So we won't sleep before we find Uru, got it?" Aoi continue.

"Got it!" They said.

"Good…then we start one hour later, now we must have a rest before we go out." Aoi had asked them to rest.


	3. Chapter 3 Provocation

**XXxXxXxXxX Uruha's pov xXxXxXxXxXX**

This is almost night, he is sitting besides me.

We both silent…I don't know why he want to sleep here tonight, may be he want to keep an eye on me.

But why doesn't he just take my phone away or set a CCTV in this room?

"Are you surprise why I am here?" Suddenly, I feel he is so close to me… This is the first time I haven't answer his question.

"You finally scare me… *giggle* I won't hurt you my beauty. They have 27 hours to save you." He strokes my hair again.

"Don't do like this to me, I am not your doll…" I try to push him away from but my body doesn't listen to my order.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

At the same time, I feel his lip move around my neck.

"STOP IT! Get off from me!" I shout and push him away. "If you come near me again, I will..."

I will attack you and I'm not joke.

"You will what? Attack me? I think I won't loose to you…"

He giggles again, I don't know what so funny for…

"Will you like to take a bath? I know haven't taken a bath since that day (the day Uruha got kidnapped)…" He asks and turns around to the bathroom.

"Where are you going to?" I am the person who wants to take a bath.

"My little beauty, I just want to adjust the water temperature for you…But if you want me to take a bath with you, I won't reject too…"

"I will adjust it myself…" I say without any expression.

"Oh my beauty, you have hurt me with your words…" He makes a sad face to me.

"You not like before…The first time we met, you always have a splendid smile on you, eve playing guitar…but why you change now?"

"Its because you change too, you are not the innocent person I met before…"

"Shut up! You are the only one who changes!" He shouts and run out from the room without turns back.

~What he talking about? What I have changed? Why he said that without rhyme or reason?~

I think and go into the bathroom.

**XXxXxXxXxX Almost midnight xXxXxXxXxXX**

"On God…I'm so tired…" Kai yelled.

"Me either…" said Ruki with a tired face.

"Hey, aren't you a guy? How can you yelling for this kind of thing?" asked Reita.

"Guys will get tired too…Right? Aoi?" Ruki direct the spearhead at Aoi.

"Right…Go a head for sleep, we have another search for tomorrow…" said Aoi.

"Okay, night!" Said Ruki and Kai.

Night!" Aoi replied.

"Aren't you going to bed?" asked Reita.

"I'm not tired…I want to search next place now…" said Aoi.

"What? Brother, it is midnight now!" Reita yelled quietly without disturb their two 'sleeping beauty'

"I don't want to waste my time to sleep…" said Aoi without looked at Reita.

"I persist that you must go to sleep…You look so tired, you will get sick if you don't rest…"

Reita tried to persuade Aoi from his stubborn.

"Sorry, Rei. I have to go now…" then he took on his black jacket and opened the door.

"Please, Aoi…What can you do after you find him? The man won't lat Uru go so easily…What will happen if he catches you too?" Reita said again.

"Damn…" After Reita's words, Aoi left the door and sat on the sofa then his punch kiss the table heavily.

"Hey! Will you all please keep quiet?" Kai yelled in the room.

"Shut up…!" Aoi yelled too.

~AT least he doesn't go out…~ Reita thought with a forced smile on his face.

**~The Next day, 7 a.m. ~**

They were had their breakfast that made by Kai and waited for the call from the kidnapper.

After an hour, the phone didn't ring. They had been disappointed.

Before they got on to the car, Aoi's hand phone rang. It was Uruha's number again.

"Hi, Aoi-kun…Are you going to find us now?" The man asked.

"Where is Uru?" Aoi ignored his question and asked.

"You say my beauty? He is fine…He is asleep on the sofa, my little sleeping beauty…" the man answered.

~How could he asleep at this time? ~ Kai gave his eyes to Aoi.

~Don't look at me like that, how should I know? ~

"Are you surprising why he asleep in the earlier morning?" The man perceived their doubt. The heard a sinister laugh from the other side.

"That is because we had slept together last night…" he said.

"What you just say!?" Aoi yelled unbelievable.

Calm down…I didn't mean that…But if you can't find him after midnight, I think I will have it then…"

"I bet you not dare to do that." Reita said, because Uruha was a black belt in judo and tae kwon do.

"Will he have ability to resist after he is in a stupor?"

"You are aberrant!" Ruki yelled.

"Yes, I am…Come and find me, I'm waiting for you…My beauty has wake up, Bye!" He ended the call after said bye.

"Let go…Uru won't forgive us, if we didn't find him before midnight…" Aoi said.

**~The other side~**

Uruha opened his eyes and saw a man sat besides him with a hand phone on his hand.

"Morning, my beauty…Look like you had a nice sleep yesterday."

The man said, he had been his side since last night after Uruha slept.

"When did you been here?" Uruha asked, may be he just woke up …His voice had a little vague when he talked.

The man had lost his mind while looked at Uruha. He had think for Uruha's expression when Uruha been asleep.

Uruha had a warmth smile on his beautiful face and giggled occasionally, ~were he dreamed that his friends were going to save him? ~ The man asked himself that time.

"Are you okay?" asked Uruha.

"Sorry, I have a bit lost my mind…"

"Are you calling them just now?" Uruha not a stupid, he always so sensitive to his friends.

"Well, my beauty…you right again, I can't call them at night isn't it?  
"They have 16 hours more…" Uruha said whisper.

"Yes, they are…Now why don't you have a breakfast with me?" asked the man.

"I'm not hungry…" Uruha declined his request.

Come on…This may be your last breakfast." He said.

~I know but how do I know you don't add 'other thing' in my breakfast~

Uruha thought, He knew what kind of the man was.

"May I make it myself?" Uruha asked.

"Of cause, you can…Just go for it." The man consented.

"Aoi here…" Aoi answered a call from Ruki.

"Is me, Ru…Have you find him?" Ruki asked.

"No, let us search next place." Aoi said and looked at his own watch, ~Its 7 p.m. now, not many time we have…~

"Okay, we meet at the last point…" Then Ruki ended the call.

Aoi drove his car to the next place,

"Are we going to the last place now?" Reita asked.

"Yes, of cause…Uru is waiting for us." Aoi gave Reita a smile.

"Oh yeah! Uru, we are coming to save you now!" Reita seem excited.

Aoi looked at Reita with a splendid smile and speed up his car.

"Aoi-kun, you sure we won't get block by the police?" Reita had little worried to Aoi and his car speed.

"Of cause. I'm good in car racing." Aoi replied

"I think I will die in your car one day…" Reita make fun to Aoi.


	4. Chapter 4 The Game begins

**11:50 p.m.**

"Do you like the dinner today?" The man asked. No one replied him.

He had a sinister smile hang on his face. He looked at the person sat opposite him. Uruha can't reply him, the alcohol had take effect in his body…He had no strength to reply him.

"Kouyou-kun? Are you okay?" Uruha didn't heard him, he just giggled out his mind.

"Kouyou-kun, you look so cute in this action…" The man gone neat Uruha and hug him from his back.

"Get off…" Uruha still giggled.

"I won't, until they found you…" The man said and started kissing Uruha's soft skin.

"Lets me go…" Uruha said weakly.

"Uruha!" Suddenly, the door had broken…Aoi saw a man sat on a sofa with a wolf mask,

"So, you are the kidnapper wasn't it?" Aoi asked and told Reita to give a call to Ruki and Kai.

"You are late, Aoi-kun…" The man said.

"Where is Uru?" Aoi asked again.

"My beauty? He felt asleep again in the room…" he replied.

"Who are you?" Reita had come back.

"It's not fun if I told you now…But if you want to know so much, then…" The man took off his mask.

"Is you? But why?" Aoi and Reita surprised, they knew him. The both of them met each other before.

"Aoi, Rei…Did you found them?" Kai ran into the house suddenly and saw them.

"Miyavi, is you? You are the kidnapper?" Ruki asked with surprised.

"Surprise? Are you going to ask me why?" Miyavi stood up from the sofa. At the same time, they heard Uruha's voice came out from a room.

"Look like my little beauty has wake up…" Miyavi said and turn around to a door.

"Please wait for me a while, I'll be back later…" then Miyavi gone into the door.

Meanwhile, Miyavi had back with two Japan katana on his right had and his left hand was…

"Uruha!" **(Writer: Ya~~I know…Is Uruha…)** Uruha had tied by a long rope, his was wearing a purple color T-shirt and a dark blue jeans.

He's hair and clothes had little in disorder, his face looked wan and sallow, and his eyes without any vitality.

"Uru, are you okay?" Aoi asked softly. Uruha didn't reply.

"Oh my beauty, don't be shy…Answer his question." Miyavi said. Uruha looked at Miyavi, still didn't reply.

"Has little embarrassed isn't it? Never mind let me get into the title… Do you really want to save Uru, Aoi-kun?" Miyavi asked.

"Yes, that why we come here…" Aoi replied.

"Good, then will you play a game with me?"

"If I play with you, you will let Uru go?" Aoi asked.

"That is the point…" Miyavi said and asked Uruha sat on the sofa. Then, he threw a katana to Aoi.

"This game has separated into 4 parts, I can choose once of you to play each part by myself…But you also can ask your friends to exchange with you. And you win me, the present is Uruha…but if you lose, you must receive your punishment."

After explain the rule of the game, Mivayi looked at Aoi quietly to want for his answer.

Aoi looked at his band mates to ask for their comment. At the same time, his eyes had a contact with Uruha.

Although Uruha didn't have any expression on his face, Aoi still can felt his worried.

~Don't play the game, he will never let you out if the game starts~ Uruha at Aoi,

~It's okay to us, we will win the game and save you~

"Okay… What is the first game?" Aoi asked.

Miyavi had a sinister smile again.

"The first game I will choose Kai to play…" Kai had been shocked for a while and stood in front his band mates.

"I'm ready…" Kai said.

"Hold on~" Ruki yelled. "Kai let me exchange with you."

"Can not! You will get hurt or something…" Kai refused Ruki,

"Please Kai, I'm not a kid…Lets me play the game…"

Ruki entreated Kai again,

~I don't want to be protecting again, I'm 27 this year~ Ruki thought.

"But…" Kai felt embarrassed, "Aoi, Rei…How do you think?"

"Aoi-kun, Rei-kun…Let me do this, please~" Ruki entreated again.

"Okay, fine…Kai will exchange with you, okay?" Aoi said.

"But, Aoi…" Kai worried, "its okay just let him try…"

"Okay then…Ru, please be careful okay?" Kai said.

"No problem. When did I let you worried before?"

~Many time…Ru~ Kai thought.

"So, you want to exchange with Kai?" Miyavi asked.

"You're right. Let's start the game…" Ruki said by confident.

"Great, let us begin!"

"The first game that I designed was a maze. The maze had created by the plants that had many thorns around."

"But…Where is the maze?" Ruki asked.

"Come with me…" Miyavi pull Uruha to his side and asked them to get in a lift. Then, he presses the down button. The lift started moving.

Two minutes later, a secret place under the block…It had a giant maze in the place… **(Writer: It has a bit overstated…Gomen neh^^)**

"Holy shit, I don't even know he had this kind of ability to do these things…" Reita said quietly beside Aoi.

"This is the place we play the first game." Miyavi said.

"And I must pass through this maze to win the game?" Ruki asked.

"Of cause not…I have another rule for this game…The player must wear a eyeshade and to avoid you take off the eyeshade, I will tie your hands up"

"Are you crazy? Ru will get hurt or die in the maze!" Finally, Uruha opened his mouth.

"Of cause he will…You can quit the game, Ru…Then I will treat you as give up, you will receive your punishment." Miyavi looked at Uruha and gave an opinion to Ruki.

"I will play this game…" Ruki said without thinking. His band mates been shocked.

"Ru…You sure you want to play?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, I won't give up so easy…" Ruki gave a smile to Aoi.

"We start after 5 minutes, you have enough time to say goodbye to your friends or you also can make a will if you wan…"

Miyavi said and took Uruha out of the place. Uruha turns his head to look for his band mates. At the same time, Reita tried to snatch Uruha back but stopped by Aoi.

**5 minutes later, the game had started.**

"You think Ruki will okay? It is too hard to find the way out if he can't see…" Kai worried.

"He will do it, trust him…" Reita consoled Kai.

"Yap! Rei right…Ru has his way to pass through the maze…" Aoi said,

"Please don't die, my little bro…" Kai said softly.

**XXxXxXxXxX Ruki's pov xXxXxXxXxXX**

I guess I have a bit regret for my require. Damn! I have be stab again…How could I find the way out if I can't see anything?

Now I only can trust my fortune, I just walk and walk and don't know where I am…without using my eyes and hands, I just can go straight in this place.

I can't run fast, I will get seriously hurt when I bump against the plants.

*A wintry sky and the broken streetlight cold wind,*

Where this sounds from? Wait, this is 'Taion'! Is anyone try to help me out of this maze with the song?

Whatever, this may be my only way to get out from here.

If not, I just bump against the plants and die.

I start running against the sounds, the thorn stab and wound my skin, blood has run out from blood vessel…

It's very painful… How long I have to run? I feel so tired, are my blood all flow away?

*gasp* Shit! I can't take it anymore! Damn it…Baka Ruki, you cannot give up! You will lose the game…

I have lost consciousness. Before that, I hear a familiar voice.

"Ru!" Kai ram to grasp Ruki before Ruki 'kiss' the floor.

"Aoi…Have you bought some salve?" Kai asked Aoi and his hands still grasped Ruki.

"I thought you had bought it yourself." Aoi looked at Kai with an innocent expression.

"Congratulations for won the first game…Do you guys need a salve?"

Miyavi came near them with Uruha besides him and asked them.

They took precautions at Miyavi. "Kouyou-kun, you know I won't hurt him again after he plays game with me…" Miyavi looked innocent to Uruha and gave him the salve, "I think they most like to listen to you." Then, he didn't look at them anymore.

"Kai…This can help Ru to stop bleeding and pain for a while." Uruha gone near Kai and gave him the salve. Kai still had a bit worried. "Don't worry, Kai… This is a normal salve…"

Uruha looked at Kai with a forced smile.

"Okay, thanks…" Kai received the salve and gave a smile to Uruha.

"Uru! Had long time didn't hear your voice…" Reita said and want to give a hug to Uruha, but been resisted by Uruha.

"Uru…?" Reita had been shocked and looked very disappointed.

"Sorry, Rei…" Uruha looked disappointed too.

"Please don't touch him before the game finish…Kouyou, you look tired. Want to a sleep before the second game begins?"

Miyavi asked Uruha with a gentle voice. Uruha looked at Ruki

~They must have a sleep too~ He thought.

"Can we start the second game tomorrow?" asked Uruha.

"Whatever you want, Kouyou…" Miyavi had a gentle smile on his face, "Oh my friends, I had prepare a room to you. Please have a good rest…" Then, he left the place with Uruha.

Meanwhile, a house maid came near them.

"Young master had an other to me, I will lead you to your room."


	5. Chapter 5 What is the surprise?

**The other day, 7.00 a.m.**

"Ru?" Ruki softly opened his eyes, "Damn!" Ruki yelled suddenly and terrified Kai.

"Ouch! It's hurt…" Ruki knit his brows and his hands cover on his wound.

"Are you alright? Don't touch the wounds, you will get hurt again."

Kai told Ruki and took his hands out of the wounds.

"Sorry, Kai… Oh shit! Am I lost the game?" Ruki asked.

"Of cause no… You had passed though the maze before you faint."

"Really? I really made it?" Ruki jumped down the bed, "Ouch! Stupid wounds…"

Kai giggled at Ruki.

"Ru? You awake. Why do you get off from the bed? You will get hurt again." Reita and Aoi had into their room.

"Rei, Aoi…Have you all start the second game?" Ruki seen excited and forgot about his pain.

"I think it will start soon…Want to have some breakfast?" Aoi asked and there were two sets of breakfast on his hands.

"Where do you get this from?" Ruki surprised.

"Stupid Ru…I think Miyavi had asked his maid to prepare to us, right?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why but…He had done it. What a weird person…" Reita said.

"You two had already eat it?"

"Yes of cause, we haven't eaten anything since yesterday… Come on, it has no poison in it." Aoi said.

"Alright then…Ru, if you don't want to have more pain again, sits down and eats your breakfast." Kai gave a warning to Ruki.

"Okay, okay…Kai, you look scary…" Ruki replied.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast!" Kai yelled with a splendid smile on his face.

~Why they always like to bicker with each other? Aren't they feeling tired? ~ Aoi thought.

*ring~ ring~* Aoi's hand phone had rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Good morning, Aoi-kun…Does Ruki wakes up?" Is Miyavi.

"Yes, he had waked up just now…"

"Great, I think you all had finished the breakfast…Then, the second game will start later. My house maid will take you to the place. See you later…" The call ended.

"Is that Miyavi? Second game start?" Ruki asked with a last bite of the bread.

"You are right, Ru…his maid will come here soon." Aoi gave a smile to Ruki.

*knock…knock* "Sir, young master asked me to lead you to the place…Have you all done prepared?" A strange woman voice came in from outside.

"Yes, hold on for a minute…" Reita replied.

**15 minutes later, the same maze.**

"Hello, my friends…Kouyou-kun, aren't you extend greeting to your friends?" Miyavi turned his face to Uruha and asked him.

"Good morning…Had a nice sleep yesterday?" Uruha asked. He sounds like talking to a stranger.

"Uru…You are so strange. Don't talk to us like that…" Reita felt bad, Uruha didn't talk to him like that before.

"Sorry, Rei…I think I had caught cold yesterday." Uruha smile again. Reita be silent.

"It's almost the time… Let us begin our second game." Miyavi said. "This round I would like to choose Kai to play…"

"Me again?" Kai asked.

"Of cause, this round is only making to you…" Miyavi explained.

"That means we can't exchange with Kai?" Aoi asked.

"Sorry, Aoi-kun… The second game is similar with yesterday but I had changed some rude, I don't want to use eyeshade anymore…" Miyavi said.

"Today, I have a surprise to you, Kai. So, the game begins!"

**XXxXxXxXxX Kai's pov xXxXxXxXxXX**

Wow! The maze is huge… How Ru did came out from here.

The thorns are sharp and the maze has a bit narrow too. Oh yeah! What is the surprise that Miyavi said?

Half hour ago, but still don't have anything happen…

*a cold air blowing*

"Who there?" How could the wind blowing in this place?

"I'm behind you…" A strange but familiar sound coming out.

I shocked and turn my head quickly.

"Aah…!!!"

"Kai!" Ruki yelled. "He has in danger." He tried to intrude to the maze.

"Ru, hold on…If you get into the maze, Kai will lose the game." Reita stopped Ruki immediately.

"But…" Ruki worried.

"Rei-kun is right, Ru…You will regret if you intrude into the maze now…" Miyavi came to Ruki side suddenly and frighten Ruki.

"Kai is okay…He was firm than me sometime." Uruha said.

"Uru…" Ruki looked at Uruha. ~He has change~

*gasp* Kai ran none stopped and a man follow closely ay his back.

"Kai-kun, why you run away from me?" The man asked. He had worn a visual kei clothes and had a katana on his hand. And his also wore a fox mask.

"Who are you? Are you under Miyavi?" Kai asked without stopped running.

"No, he just asks me to play game with you…" He said.

Suddenly, Kai hooked by vine and felt down.

"Who are you!?" Kai yelled.

"Oh Kai…We had met since I came into the company." The man had sign with feeling, he took off the mask.

"Is you? Why are you? First is Miyavi and now are you, then who next? Why you want to play game with Miyavi? Tell me, Shou!" Kai had out of control.

"That is a good question…I play it cause I like to. Prepare to die." Shou said with a smile on his face. His katana had been raise.

"Wait a minute! Let us fight each other without using weapon...If I lose, I let you kill me whatever you like." Ruki made a suggestion to Shou.

"Okay, I won't lose to you. Kai, stand up and fight with me!" Shou threw his katana away and said.

Kai stood up from the ground and made a position to fight.

"I'm coming…" After the words, Shou gave a punch to Kai. But Kai dodge it nimble.

**After few hours,**

Two of them sat on the ground and gasp non-stopped.

"Shou, when did you been so terrible?" Kai asked, he was tired and can't fight an instant.

"*giggle* Kai, we didn't meet since last year…I can do many things in this time…" Shou stood up again. "Come on, we haven't finish yet…"

Kai looked at Shou and tried to stand up but he failed.

"So you don't have energy left… Then, let me help you to sleep a while."

Before Kai clarify the facts, a katana's hilt had hit his back and he was lost consciousness.

Few seconds later, Shou took up his hand phone and gave a call to Miyavi.

"Hi, Miyabi-kun…I have done. I will take him to our secret place now."

"Okay, thanks you…we meet there later." Miyavi ended the call.

""Sorry guys, I have a bad news to you…" Miyavi turned his face to Aoi, "Kai had lost the game…"

"What? He lost?" Ruki repeated.

"What are you going to do to him? Where is he now?" Reita asked.

"Um…This is hard to explain, the thing I can say is…Secret."

"Miyavi, you won't hurt him aren't you?" Uruha asked.

"Of cause I won't but…You must win the third game tomorrow." Miyavi asked for a requirement.

"It's too late for today, Kouyou-kun, let us back to the room…See you tomorrow, my friends…Have a good sleep." Miyavi grasp Uruha and started running to a direction.

"Miyavi! You too fast!" Uruha yelled and turned to friends.

"So see you tomorrow, Bye!"

**Midnight,**

"Shit!" Ruki yelled and dot up from the bad.

"What are you yelling for? It is midnight you know?" Reita asked with his sleepy eyes.

"I'm worry about Kai…He had caught by Miyavi and don't know where he is now." Ruki said.

"……" no one replied Ruki. "Rei?" He asked again and looked at Reita. He was surprised, Reita had slept again.

"Rei, I'm talking to you!" Ruki yelled again.

""Stop yelling again, Ru… Lets him continue his sleep. He didn't sleep last night…" Aoi said without opened his eyes.

"He didn't sleep? Why?" Ruki felt uncertain.

"He had gone to find Uru yesterday night when you were faint…" Aoi replied.

"Find Uru huh? Kai, I want to find you too… But where are you now?" Ruki asked himself.

"Hi, Kai…"

"Uru? Why you are here?" Kai was surprised when he saw Uruha in the room.

"I'm the present and you are their hostage… That why we are in the same room." Uruha explained.

"Hostage?" Kai doubt, "Whatever…Uru, have you perceive that you are changing?"

Uruha silent for a while, "Change? May be…" He said.

"Uru, you are different than before…" Kai told Uruha, "You had changed since you met Miyavi half year ago."

"Really? I haven't perceived that…" Uruha said with a smile hang on his face.

"Don't give that smile to me, Uru. I am talking seriously to you." Kai said with a severe tone of voices.

"I'm sorry… I can't tell you anything of me or my change. But I promise I will you after this…So, please don't force me again…" Uruha entreated to Kai.

"Okay then…" Kai sigh. Uruha giggled himself, Kai wonder what he giggled for.

"Kai…Want some salve?" Uruha took out a salve like a magician.

"Thanks…I almost forget about it." Kai laugh and took the salve.

"Good morning, had a nice slept yesterday?" Miyavi asked.

"I have a question to you…Where are Kai now?" Aoi ignored him.

Miyavi laugh grimly, "Take him out please!" He shouted towards the door. Few seconds later, a man with a mask (of cause it is Shou) came out from the door with Kai grasp on his hand and Uruha beside him. Kai struggled and tried to escape from him.

"It is useless, Kai-kun…Save your strength to face the other problem." Shou said softly beside Kai. Kai had shocked and stopped struggle.

"Shou, don't wear the ugly mask again…" Miyavi said with a smile.

"Why? I just begin to like it…" Shou took away his mask.

"Shou? You play this game too?" Both of them were surprised because they were in the same company and met each other.

"Yap! Miyabi-kun asked me to play with him," Shou seem relaxed.

"You know you will be in jail if you get catch?" Aoi asked.

"I had made the worst intend before I consented to his request."

~ Why they want to play this kind of game with us? What did we stir them? ~ Ruki confused.

"Shou-kun, please tied Kai on that wood…" Miyavi said.

"What do you want to do to Kai?" Ruki asked immediately.

"He lost the game last night, he must have his punishment today." Shou explained and started tied Kai up.

"What punishment?" Aoi asked.

"I couldn't explain now…But you will see it later by yourself." Miyavi said.


	6. Chapter 6 The relation between Reita and

**Few minute later,**

Shou had taken a whip from his back.

"Stop it you two! It is not funny to have this king of punishment!" Uruha yelled.

"Sorry, my beauty…I'm the one who design this game, so don't tell me how to do." Miyavi said, "Shou-kun, you can do it now…"

"Okay…" Shou shake the whip few times and whipped on Kai's body, once by once and didn't stopped.

"Aah!" Kai shouted painful.

"Stop it! You will kill him!" Ruki yelled at Shou but Shou ignored him.

"Miyavi-un, ask Shou to stop whip at Kai please…" Uruha tried to entreat Miyavi.

"All games had it own rule, Kouyou…I can't help you this time." Miyavi said.

"Aah!!!" Kai shouted again and his blood had come out from his skin and mouth.

"Kai!" Aoi and Ruki yelled at the time.

"Stop it! Kai can't take it anymore!" Uruha been confused and yelled at Miyavi again.

"You are annoying!" Miyavi said and hit Uruha's back, Uruha lost consciousness and his body hangs on Miyavi's shoulder.

"Shou-kun, have a rest…Don't use too many strength." Miyavi said to Shou.

"Damn it, it is too tired to whip a people…" Shou sigh.

"Then why don't you complete it once?" Miyavi asked. Aoi seem started flare up.

"Yos _(Japanese, mean okay) _let us continue…"Shou took up his whip and walked straight to Kai. Just when Shou almost closed to Kai, a black shadow came in and knocked down Shou then gave a punch on Shou's face.

"Sorry guys…I'm late." Reita got up from the floor.

In a twinkling, Shou stroked back and stood up.

"Miyabi-kun, I think the third round has to start advance." Shou said with a grimly smile.

"Okay then… Do what you want to." Miyavi hadn't resisted.

Shou gone ahead to a cupboard and opened it. It had many kind of weapon inside it. Then, he took a whip that was made by steel cable and turned around to Reita.

"Choose you weapon." He said.

Reita gone to the cupboard and chose a long katana without thought.

"Don't you think properly before you choose that?" Shou asked.

"I had used this before, you have any opinion?" Reita asked.

"Great. Then shall we begin the game?"

"I'm too impatient to wait…"

**The game started,**

Reita attacked Shou with his katana but blocked by Shou.

"Do you think you can beat me?" Shou asked with a grimly smile.

"Why not? I won't lose to you too right?" Reita replied with his calm voices.

"Don't think you had been my senior apprentice before then you will beat me today…"

"If you always bring up a matter of the past then you can't defeat me ever…" Reita said.

Shou swung his whip suddenly and whipped away Reita's katana.

The katana hit and struck into the floor.

"Look at it, Rei…I am not that feeble child again. I can kill you in any time I wan to…" Shou started angry,

"You are right, Shou…" Reita pulled his katana out of the floor, "So, let us fight just and honorable!"

"I won't be lenient to you, Rei…" Shou raised up his whip.

"Me either…" Reita ran against Shou with his katana.

**Few hours later,**

Uruha opened his eyes, his felt headache on him.

_~Damn! Who was the one hurt me just now? ~ _He asked himself.

"They are still fighting each other?" It was Ruki's voices,

"Yes, they haven't rest until now…" Aoi replied.

"It's about 4 hours, are they made by iron or steel?" Ruki sighed with feeling.

"Ru, you won't understand because you haven't become ripe yet…" Uruha said suddenly.

"WAHH!! Uru-kun, you scare me!" Ruki yelled.

"Sorry about that Ru…" Uruha said and looked at the battle field.

"Miyavi not at your sides?" Aoi asked.

"Yes…But I don't know where he goes, I don't saw him since I woke up…" Uruha replied.

"Then where is Kai?" Ruki asked without thinking.

"He is save now I guess, Reita was their target for today."

**At the same time,**

Their hair wet by their sweat…They gasp non-stopped although they still stood up and fighted.

"You are improve, Shou…" Reita said.

"Thanks, but it seems you didn't improve anymore since our last fight…" Shou had grimly smile on him again.

"Do you think so? I haven't use my true power again…"

"Then why don't you use now?" After these words, Shou swung his whip again and hit on Reita's arm.

"Are you try to provoke me?" Reita knitted his brows and asked.

"If this can't provoke you, then I would like to ask Kai-kun to lend me a hand…" Shou tried to provoke Reita again.

"Shou, prepare to die!" Reita got anger and attacked Shou suddenly.

**One hour later,**

A man lying down on the floor and a man stood beside him.

"You lose again, Shou…" Reita said softly, his sweat dropped down to the floor one by one.

"Why? Why I always lose to you? Why I can't beat you until now? I just want to beat you, I am not reconciled to lose to you!" Shou yelled at Reita and his tears rolled in his eyes, "He told me I will defeat you if I go and seek refuge with him…But now, what he thought me was all useless! I still can't defeat you!"

Finally, his tears came out and he cried. Reita shocked when Shou yelled at him. Suddenly, he grasped Shou's arm…

"Who is the person you say just now? Who is the person that you seek refuge for?" He asked with a rouse voices.

"I can't tell you, he said he will kill me if I told anyone about him…" Shou wiped away his tears and replied softly…his body started tremble when Reita asked him about 'the person'.

"Shou, its okay…Tell me who he is. I'll protect you." Reita soothed Shou and tried to get his answer.

"Protect me? I had hoped you will protect me when I am in danger…But, what do you done to me!? I won't trust you anymore1" Shou yelled and ran away.

"Shou!" Reita shouted at Shou's back and chased after him.

At the same time, Miyavi came out and hold back Reita.

"Rei-kun, you had won the game just now…I have return Kai to you, he is waiting you guys in the room. Have any problem again?" Miyavi asked.

"Rei! Are you okay?" Ruki ran to Reita side and asked, Uruha and Aoi follow on his back.

"Are you the one who are Shou talking about just now? You will kill Shou if he told us about you?" Reita asked anger, flame had burned in his eyes. ~If you say yes…I will kill you immediately. ~ Reita thought.

""Rei-kun, what the problem with you?" Ruki asked worried.

"Sorry, Rei…I don't know what are you talking about. If don't have anything else, please excuse me to leave…Kouyou-kun, lets go." After words, Miyavi grasped Uruha's hand and left.

"Hold on! I haven't finish yet!" Reita shouted at Miyavi and tried to stop him from his move.

"Rei, what are you doing? Let back to the room and fine Kai…" Aoi stopped Reita.

"Damn!" Reita walked away himself and left them behind.

Aoi and Ruki looked at each other a while and follow on his back with no alternative.


	7. Chapter 7 The last game

**At the room,**

Kai had just waked up from faint.

"Kai? You are awake, I'm so glad!" Ruki yelled happily and gave a big hug to Kai.

"Ouch! Ru, that hurt!" Kai said happiness smile on him.

"I am worry you will die in that punishment…Luckily Rei had came out at the last moment…" Ruki said.

"Where is Rei-kun?" Kai asked confused.

"Rei? He had sat there for a whole day when he came back from the fight…" Aoi showed the place that Reita sat to Kai.

"Are he okay?"

"I don't know too…" Aoi sigh, "I'm worry about him now…" Ruki said.

Three of them watched over Reita at the same time.

**XXxXxXxXxX Reita's pov xXxXxXxXxXX**

Shou…Why you still don't trust me until now? Where do you go now?

The sky seem want to start raining…You like rain aren't you?

I remember that you always drag Uruha and me been soaked into the rain. After you left us and left the place we live together, Uruha still adhere to soak in the rain no matter the rain heavy or not…

It had become his hoppy…*giggle softly*

*Raining outside* Oh, its rain again…Will you be outside now?

"I'm going out…" I go out without look at them, they must be surprise on my move…But whatever, I am not care about it. I must fine Shou right now…

"Um…Rei-kun, where are you going? It is raining now…" Ruki asked.

Reita didn't replied and gone out from the quickly.

"What wrong with him?" Ruki confused and gave an eye on Aoi. But Aoi didn't reply.

**A small garden outside the place,**

Reita had asked Miyavi's house maid led him down to the garden.

While Reita opened the door, he saw a man sat on the stone in the middle of the garden.

"Shou!" Reita was surprised and ran against to the man.

Shou been shocked when Reita shouted his name and ran against him.

He sat on the stone and watched Reita ran near him little by little.

When Reita almost came to his side, Shou jumped down from the stone and ran away quickly.

"No! Shou, don't run away!" Reita entreated Shou but Shou ignored him.

"Shou!!" Reita had caught up to Shou and grasped him from his back.

"Let me go!" Shou struggled.

"Shou-kun, I won't hurt you…Please listen to me."

"I won't listen to your lie!" Shou yelled.

"Shou-kun, sorry to all lie that I said to you before. But please listen to me last time."

"Okay…What do you want to say?" Shou thought for a while and compromise to Reita. Reita let Shou go,

"Why you want to seek refuge to the darkness?" Reita asked.

"Because I wan to defeat you…" Shou replied softly.

"Then who are the people that you seek refuge for? Do I know him?" Reita asked exploratory.

"No, I met him after I left our place…" Shou haven't perceived.

"How does did he looks like? How do you call him?"

"He always wore a mask…He asks me to call him…" Shou stopped his words suddenly because he perceived that he had explored by Reita. "You cheat me!" He yelled and shocked Reita.

~When he had been so clever? ~ Reita thought.

"I didn't cheat you…I just want to know who are that man you say. I don't want you be deceived by that man." Reita explained.

"The only one who deceives me is you, Reita!" Shou yelled and ran away.

This time, Reita didn't run after him…

The rain had become heavy…Reita turned back to his room with the maid who led him to the garden.

"That had few towel in the dresser, please use them to wipe your body…" The house maid said shyly.

"Hey, Rei! You are back…" Aoi came out from the room suddenly.

"Sorry, please excuse me…" The maid said and walked away.

"Rei, the girl looks good…You can think about her." Aoi said ambiguously.

"Baka…" Reita had a smile on him and walked into the room.

""OMG! Rei, you are drenching…Ru-san, please take a towel to Rei." Kai lying on the bed, he face still wan. And he tried to sit on the bed.

"Kai-kun, stop your action and lying down..." Ruki said without looked at Kai and find a towel from the dresser.

"I am okay, Kai. But you…you look very wan and sallow. So just lying down…" Reita worried.

"I feel better than just now." Kai gave a splendid smile to Reita.

"Rei-kun, your towel…" Ruki said suddenly and threw a towel on Reita's head. The towel had covered Reita's whole head and made Reita looked funny.

"*giggle* Thanks, Ru…" Reita laughed.

"Rei, listen to me…The girl seem like you, want me help you to ask her for hand phone number?" Aoi let his hand hang on Reita's shoulder and said.

"I don't interest at her, Aoi-kun… So, please shut up."

"Which girl are you two talking about? Does she cute?" Ruki asked excited and Kai seem interested in this topic too.

"Oh god, just stop…" without Reita finished his words, Aoi had interposed again,

"The girl looks pretty good, she is Miyavi's house maid but she seems likes our Rei…"

"Really? Rei-kun, make us a sister-in-law…" Ruki flighty to Reita.

"Okay, Ru… I find one to you after my age above 30 years old…" Reita stroked Ruki's hair and continued his words "Why don't you ask Aoi-kun find one to you? He had reach 30 years old this years and he is not bad in female relation ship too…"

"Yes, Aoi-kun… When you find a sister-in-law to us? But please don't find a male sister-in-law…" They both laughed and looked at Aoi. And made Aoi blushed suddenly.

"Oi… Don't say like that, I'm not a gay…" Aoi still blushed and his face more red than just now.

"Okay, cut it off… Aoi's face like a tomato." Reita smiled again and stopped them for laugh.

"Damn! I go to bed!" Aoi yelled and lying on a bed that next to him, then made a sheet covered his head.

"Hey! Aoi-kun, it is my bed!" Ruki yelled and tried to pull Aoi down from the bed.

"Go sleep my bed, don't disturb me!"

Reita and Kai didn't stop giggled for few hours.

**The next morning,**

"Rei-kun, why don't let me go with you all?" Kai asked confused and tried to get down from the bed.

"Kai-kun, you still not is fully recovered. You can't get off from bed… Or I asked Ru stay with you in the room?" Reita tried to persuade Kai to stay in the room.

"Please, Rei-kun…Let me go with you, I want to watch the last round…" Kai entreated to Reita.

"Be relax, Rei-kun… I will help you to keep a close watch on Kai-kun…" Ruki gave a smile to Reita and help Kai to stand up from the bed.

"Okay then… But Kai, please be careful…and Ru too, okay?"

"Yes!" Kai and Ruki quickly replied.

"Have you guys see Aoi?" Reita asked.

"No, may be he is in the toilet…" Ruki replied and walked against to the toilet to look for Aoi. While he opened the door,

"Shit! Aoi-kun, what are you doing?" Ruki and yelled and Reita ran to them, and he saw…

"Aoi-kun, how could you have mood to make your hairstyle?" Reita yelled.

"Today is the last day we be here, so I decided to make a hairstyle and bring Uruha back." Aoi gave a smile to Reita and Ruki.

""Okay, okay…Lets go, they are waiting for us." Reita said and pulled Aoi out from toilet.

"Wait! I haven't finished yet!" Aoi yelled.

**The same battle field again,**

When they opened the door, they saw Miyavi stood at the middle of the battle field. He wore a men's kimono and Uruha had tied up on a sofa next to Miyavi, his eye had closed with an eyeshade.

"Hey, we are waiting for you all…" Miyavi said.

"Why you tied Uru up?" Aoi asked surprised.

"This is a part of our game… Shall we start?"

Aoi looked at his band mates awhile, "Fine… Let us begin?" He replied.

**Few minutes later,**

"Aoi-kun, use that katana beside you and defeat me… If you do that, I will let Uruha go with you." Miyavi simply explained the rule.

"Only this simple rule?" Aoi asked confused.

"Yes… Now the game starts!" Miyavi ran against Aoi with his katana and shocked Aoi.

Before Miyavi hit him, Aoi quickly took up the katana and blocked his attack.

"Nice block, Aoi-kun…" Miyavi moved back few steps and said.

**XXxXxXxXxX Aoi's pov xXxXxXxXxXX**

Damn! Miyavi is so strong… Although our stamina about the same,

But we still can't continue to fight for few hours.

Shit! How could he be so terrible in two years?

I must have some practice after this…Because, I — hate — using —katana!

Why doesn't he just give me a gun? (Writer: Baka, if I let you use gun, how could I continue the story?)

*sighs* at least let me use others weapon… (Writer: Stop appeal already…I am the one who write the story~~^^ your back!!)

What the!?

Aoi's katana had shoot down by Miyavi and Felt on the floor.

"Game over, Aoi-kun… You lose." Miyavi used his katana and directed it at Aoi's head.

"Aoi!" someone shouted his name… At the same time, Kai left Ruki, the person who help nim stood up and ran to Aoi site.

"Stay away from me!" Aoi shouted to Kai. But Kai didn't stop his move.

"Just go away!" Aoi shouted again, Reita grasped Kai timely and stopped Kai to keep moving.

"Rei-kun, let me go! Aoi-kun needs help!" Kai struggled and yelled.

"Kai, listen to Aoi… And look at you, you can't even escape from me…" Reita whispered beside Kai,

Miyavi looked at Reita and Kai awhile and turned his gaze to Aoi again, "So, are you ready to receive your punishment?" He asked. Aoi nodded his head for yes.

Miyavi picked up Aoi's katana and his butler had asked few male house maids brought Uruha near them.

"Use this…" Miyavi threw Aoi's katana to Aoi again.

"For what?" Aoi stared to Miyavi, slowly picked up the katana.

"Cut your hand down or I kill Uruha…" Miyavi said slowly…

"What?" Aoi had been shocked and the other band mates too.

"I won't say it second time…Make your choices."

The first time…Aoi had hesitated.

"Aoi…" Kai worried, he doesn't anyone of the hurt.

**5 minutes later,**

"So, Aoi…What is your decision?" Miyavi asked again.

At the same time, Aoi hold up his katana and…

"Aoi!!!" "Uruha!!!" They both shouted and closed their eyes.

~No blood? No pain? But I had cut my hand down…right? Something drip on my hand, its wet…~

"A,Aoi-kun…" Is Miyavi's voices. Aoi opened his eyes immediately and he saw Miyavi.

Miyavi cried in front of him, his tears run out from his eyes and drop on Aoi's hand.

"Miyavi-kun…" Ruki shocked.

"Miyavi, why you…" cry? Before Aoi said the last word, Miyavi stopped him. "Don't ask any question… Game over, you won…"

"But…why?" Aoi confused.

"Uruha-kun, do you awake?" Miyavi turned his sight to the one who had tied up and asked softly, he still cried.

"Yes, I am…" Uruha untied the rope by himself while replied Miyavi. They both surprised accept Miyavi.

"Uru…you and…he" Reita finally spoke, but he still confused.

"We…" Uruha felt embarrassed and looked at Miyavi to call for help.

"This is my idea, unconcered with Uruha-kun…" Miyavi wiped his tears away and stood up.

But they still confused. Miyavi smiled and explained the details to the four confusing baby.

"I think I clear about what you said…" Kai said to himself.

"For what?" Ruki didn't hear what that Miyavi had said, he was busy to research Aoi's katana. ~Why it won't cut Aoi's hand down? ~ Ruki curious.

"Because it is not a real katana, it just seems to be real…" Miyavi smiled to Ruki, "I changed it when I picked it up…"

"Miyavi decided to leave company… And he wants me to leave him, but I reject." Uruha said.

"So, I create this game…" Miyavi carry on Uruha-s words.

"And you know all this things from the beginning? That guys who kidnapped you…" Reita said with a force smile, he never thought his childhood friend will cheated him.

"Hey…This is not his fault, I told him after you all found him…" Miyavi lodge a protest with Reita, "Don't dare you can blame him with these things just because you are his childhood friend."

Reita stared at Miyavi, felt confused when Miyavi protected Uruha.

"I think it is time you all leave…" Miyavi sighed.

"What? Can't we stay here one more day?" Ruki asked and stopped playing the fake katana.

"No…" Miyavi declined, "I thought you have to write three songs that will release on 25/3." Miyavi said with a bad smile.

"Damm! I totally forget about it! The GazettE, back to the company!" After words, Ruki stood up and ran to the exit.

"Bye, Miyavi~ We find you when we free…" Kai followed Ruki after said good bye to Miyavi.

"Oi~ wait for us!" Reita and Aoi shouted and chased them.

"Miyavi…" Uruha stared to Miyavi.

"Yes?"

"You will find me after you leave… right?" Uruha asked from Miyavi's back.

"Of cause I will, tell me if they bully you… I will come back immediately wherever I am." Miyavi walked away.

"See you next time!" Uruha shouted and Miyavi waved his hand to let Uruha know he heard what he said.

"Uru! We are leaving now~" Aoi stood at the exit door, wounds still bleeding… but he didn't felr any pain.

"I am coming!" Uruha gave a splendid smile and ran against to Aoi.

~We will meet again ~ He said to himself.

*****END******

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finally...i done this story~~sorry for my bad english^^

please leave some comment~thx~~


End file.
